Many conventional loudspeakers produce sound by inducing piston-like motion in a diaphragm. Panel audio loudspeakers, such as distributed mode loudspeakers (DMLs), in contrast, operate by inducing uniformly distributed vibration modes in a panel with an electro-acoustic actuator. For instance, a smartphone may include a DMA that applies force to a display panel (e.g., a LCD or an OLED panel) in the smartphone. The force creates vibrations of the display panel that couple to surrounding air to generate sound waves, e.g., in the range of 20 Hz to 20 kHz which may be audible to a human ear.